Technical Field
This disclosure relates to sound collecting devices, sound collecting systems, and sound collecting methods.
Description of the Related Art
JP 2017-175598A discloses a configuration in which an audio signal through which sound is outputted is selected on the basis of sound collecting unit arrangement information indicating two or more sound collecting units and information regarding the arrangement of the sound collecting units. According to this configuration, audio from a specified sound collecting location can be more accurately reproduced.